


The First Birds of Prey

by Birdie_Kittybird, KitrinaFalcone



Series: Gotham Downworld chronicles [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV), Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Kittybird/pseuds/Birdie_Kittybird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitrinaFalcone/pseuds/KitrinaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When influent people gets tracked down and murdered, the Penguin is accused of the crime by the media. His partner, Kitrina Falcone, decides to inverstigate with the help of a newcomer named Kaelee who introduce her to the shadow world.</p><p>The Roman's Daughter by KitrinaFalcone X Legends never die by Kittybird crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the accords (Kaelee)

**Author's Note:**

> The Roman's Daughter by KitrinaFalcone X Legends never die by Kittybird crossover. 
> 
> We are both french canadian. English is a second language, we may make mistakes. We are here to improve our english writing skills.

_New-York 1989_

He had to find a reason for coming back so quickly. How did they notice him at first? Those downworlders were terrifying. What if someone knew the truth? After all, they had done nothing. What if they told the Clave? The shadowhunters would be in big trouble. The circle would be the one breaking the accords. The Clave would banish them. That was not part of the plan. An attack on the downworlders would have pleased Valentine. He wanted Morgenstern recognition, not his fury. He had to find a solution as quickly as possible. That’s it!

— Downworlders! They are coming for us. I overheard their plan Valentine.

— I knew this day would come. The Clave never understood but now I can prove it. We MUST strike first. Where are they? Who are they?

— I don’t really know who they are but I can lead you there.

It was only a matter of time now. He would force them to talk. They would confess their crime against the Angel’s offspring. With that proof, the Clave would have no choice but to give him the cup. With the power of the mortal cup, Valentine would wipe the world of the impure downworlders. They would pay!

_Gotham 1989_

Kaelee wasn’t really paying attention. She barely knew there was a conference on Janice Caulfield’s death. After all, it was only mundane business. Not like she really cared by now. She had her own problems. She was walking down the street near the city hall, looking at her agenda to find the address when she bumped into him. All in black, covered with runes, blades in his hands: he was a Shadowhunter.She retreated with caution. With the Nephilims around, things would probably get spicy for a downworlder like her. The situation between the Clave and the Shadow world was tense. 

Then, she noticed it. On his neck, obviously drawn with a stele, was a Circle. It was worst than she thought. Their leader, Valentine Morgenstern was cruel and mad. His father’s death destroyed the good of his soul. His hate for the downworlders has no limits. She knew she had to flee as quickly as possible. Her immortality wouldn’t save her from their blades. 

The shadowhunter looked at her with an evil smile. He was a young dark haired man. His grey eyes were unmerciful. He seemed to take great delight of her fear. How pleasing would it be to kill this young warlock girl!

—You...no...You can’t do this, Nephilim. You...You would break the accords.

— Screw the accords, Warlock! You planned to attack us. You will pay for it with your life!

Kaelee could hear people scream all around her. Her heart was pounding. Mundane, downworlders, no one was spared. She began to run. She knew her striker would catch her, but she had to try. The smell of blood pervaded the air as the bodies piled around. The pain hit her hard and she fell. She could taste the blood in her mouth and the bite of the graze on her cheek. She tried to scream but couldn’t. Her voice seemed to be gone and with it, her last strength. She let herself slide to the dark, as a thin blue light surrounded her.


	2. Breaking news (Kitrina)

_Carla Vitti, Carmine ''The Roman'' Falcone's sister. The Vitti Family rules Chicago with designs on Gotham City. Now that father is gone, Carla continues her business with me. I know she dosen't trust The Penguin yet, but still, our partnership is, for now, as valuable for us than it is for her. Like papa and his father before him used to say, and I do very much agree : keep your friends close and your ennemies closer. I will use aunt Carla as a powerful allie as long as I can and keep my eyes open for any signs of betrayal. Shake her hand with a smile while holding a knife behind my back. I know all too well she does the same. Carmine would also say to never tell anyone outside the Family what I am thinking. Carla and I might share the same blood, but if there is something I learned in this business is to never let ANYONE ever know exactly what I am thinking, EVER. Sadly, not even Oswald. The man's still a snitch after all. A very intelligent and dangerous one. That's how he made his way to the top. Charm, Hypocrisy and a true understanding of Respect; if you are cunning enough, that is how you can win. And when you lose, you die._

Kitrina was sitting at what used to be Fish’s table and unfolded Gotham's map before me. Separated by colours to delimit the differents Crime Families and gangs territories. She smiled proudly, sinking into my chair. She imagined the boarders shifting into a checkerboard. The game was set. The Pawns, the Knights, the Bishop, The Rooks... They were all at her disposition. And she was the Queen, protecting her King. She grinned. ''Checkmate Maroni. Checkmate Fish. Checkmate father. The Castle is MINE!''

Kitrina rubbed her face with her hand, trying to get her concentration back to the task. Carla wanted her to use the Falcone Import/Export Italian Shoe Factory as a disguise for weaponry trafic between Gotham City and Chicago. But what would she get in exchange?

She heard footsteps comming towards me at a fast pace. Kitrina raised her head slowly.

— What is it Eilean?''

She was beautiful, with long ash blond hair and bright coral pink streaks, almost red. Pearls threaded on some strands were cascading down at the nape of the neck. She measured about Kitrina’s height, wich means kind of small for the average. Her eyes, blue like the deep of the ocean, seemed troubled like a raging torrent.

— You got to see this Boss.''

Kitrina sighed. Eilean was not usually the type to worry or to disturb me over nothing, while the boss was working. Miss Kyle followed her into the dancer's dressing room. The girls were all gathered around the TV. They stepped aside as their boss approached. What she saw shocked her.

— Did you know about this?'' said Eilean, very concerned. She swallowed, noticing all eyes were pointing at her.

— Everybody out.'' She said soflty, but they kept staring, as if they were frightened to leave the room. '' I said OUT!'' She shouted. The dancers jumped and left without a sound or complaint, leaving her alone with her Second.

— Listen to me closely Eilean. I can't have the girls doubt me or Oswald, you understand? Don't ever question me like that again in public. Is that clear?''

She looked down, understanding her mistake.

— Yes Kitrina. Very clear. My apologies to you and Mr. Penguin... It's just... All those people. Butchered, right in front of City Hall, in plain day! I... I didn't signed for this.

'' Kitrina ran her fingers over her mouth, pondering.

— I know, I know... I must admit I'm as surprised as you are. It's not like him. He dosen't like Chaos. He's a builder, a visionary. All he does is for the good of Gotham. There must be an explanation. This is really bad for business. Perhaps it's not even him, he would have told me, woudn't he?''

Eilean shrugged her shoulders.

— You know him better than I do. I trust your judgment.''

Kitrina nodded before leaving the room, her thoughts already far from here. She reached her office upstairs. Fish Mooney's former office. She dialed Oswald's phone number, but it just kept ringing and ringing. Her heart was racing.

— Pick up the phone goddammit!'' Miss Kyle grumbled and hung up the phone violently, throwing it against the wall. She then cupped her face in her hands, breathing heavily. Kitrina saw Eilean leaning against the doorway edge.

— You will drive me to his hideout, now.''

She nodded.

— Yes, Ma'am.''


	3. Forgotten meeting (Kaelee)

For the fifth time, Kaelee woke up screaming and crying. Half awake, she seemed to be fighting against an invisible assailant. Opening the light of the bedroom, Magnus Bane approached, trying to reassure her.

 

— It’s ok, It’s ok, Kaelee. Calm down. You’re safe now.

— Shadowhunters...Circle members! They’ll...They’ll...everybody’s dead!

— It’s over, Kaelee. You’re safe with me now.

 

She stopped moving. Her blue eyes suddenly looked at him with suspicion.

 

— How can I be sure about that?

— I’m Magnus Bane!

— I know who you are! But...How can I trust you? How can I be sure you won’t try to kill me too?

— Cause I promised your dying father that I would watch over you.

— You...you knew my father?

— Oh yes. I knew Edwin. My dear Edwin.

— Why didn't you tell me?

Magnus’s eyes were suddenly filed with sorrow. The sad outline of a smile on his lips, he sighed.

— I’m the reason he’s dead.  
— What? What are you talking about?  
— Your...your father was banned from the Clave because of me. We...we were lovers.  
— Lovers?  
— Well...It’s complicated. As you may know, your father was a shadowhunter. He was submissive to the authority of the Clave. Homosexuality was shameful. I am the one who pushed him to accept who he really was. When he finally confessed his feelings for me, I was not in the mood for love. I told him about it and left for Peru. He told me he was ready to wait for me as long as I would need to. I was in Peru when I received his message. It was a call for help. I knew there was something wrong. When I got there, it was too late. Edwin was dying. He makes me swear I would protect you and so did I. He died in my arms. I loved him. I loved him and he never knew.

Kaelee didn’t know what to reply. Magnus seemed so sad. His eyes were glistening with tears.  
— There was nothing you could have done, Magnus.  
— I could have saved him. If I had stayed with him, I would have protected him; I would have been there in time.

  
Kaelee sighed. At the radio, they were still talking about the mass murder. She closed her eyes and with a magic impulsion, shut it down.

— I’m terrified. Those shadowhunters. They were so...cruel.  
— It’s over now. Forget about it.  
— I can’t I just....

Magnus’s blue magic lit his fingers. Kaelee’s eyes closed and she fell asleep quickly. With that blocking on her memories, she would live in peace.

***

3 days later...

— Chairman Meow! Don’t eat my agenda! I need it!  
— My cat would never do such a thing, Birdie.  
— I’m not a bird, Magnus.  
— With feathers in your hair let me doubt.  
— Besides, your cat is not as perfect as you think he is.

Magnus suddenly looked horrified. Chairman meow was his treasure. He was Magnus’s master and not the opposite. The young warlock girl smiled. The cat was sitting on her bed, with a page in his mouth. Kaelee took the sheet out of the cat’s tooth and unfold it. She opened her eyes with stupefaction. On that page a name was written. A name she has heard many times. Kitrina Kyle. Her breathing was now heavy. Why would she have to do with a mafia member?

— Birdie, Magnus asked, is everything alright?  
— Yes. Yes I’m ok. It’s just I...I didn’t remember of that meeting I had. I...I have to go. I’ll be late.

Nervously she hid the page in her pocket, and left the apartment in a hurry. Snapping her fingers, she opened a portal and walk through it. She had travelled in a small and dark alley. Mundane were easily confused and barely saw the magic that surrounded them but there was no chance to take. She looked at the page of the agenda.

The fear was now crushing her. She nervously laugh. Mafia members...no big deal! That was obviously not a good idea. But she had to know. She had to understand the link between them. Taking a deep breath, Kaelee walk to the club entrance and ask for Mrs. Kyle


	4. The throne room (Kitrina)

Kitrina walked in the gothic baroque styled room. With the red brocard curtains closed, the diffused light of the numerous floor standing candle holders gave a gloomy, yet breathtaking atmosphere. The main luminosity came from the gigantic carved marble fireplace above wich were hanging two antique swords, crossed. The reflection of the hellish flames danced upon the polished golden framed macabre paintings on each side and in the oval rococo mirrors on the walls. Not to mention the fine antique furniture standing all around. So much details on every of them, bringing it’s admirer back to a time when quality won over quantity. A time when art prevailed. In the middle of the room, a massive wood table, on wich were also lit some candles. At the end of this table, in front of the fireplace, a wooden throne engraved with medieval patterns, designed for a King. And there he was, sitting on that very throne, all alone, brooding in the dark.

Even though he was quite short in stature, the scenery gave him this authoritarian look, worthy of respect. He seemed powerful, majestic. Yet, also upset. Sipping his glass of red wine, his facial expression were tensed, something was clearly troubling his mind.

Without a sound, She walked toward him and slammed a copy of Gotham Gazette on the table before him, causing him to jump, like he has been ripped off his thoughts. He looked at the front page: Penguin strikes again.

— Did you forget to keep me up to date on the latest operations? ‘’She spit at him, in disaproval.

He seemed even more irritated and muttered in his glass of wine.

— Not now Kitrina.’’  
— Not now? What the fuck could be more important than that right this moment! Oswald, you’re hiding things from me, I am not a fool. You better tell me what it is or you can draw a line on this partnership. I will not stand by and let everything we’ve built crumble over whatever you think you’re doing. That’s not you, Oswald. You ALWAYS said you were Progress. This... This is Anarchy.’’

He threw his glass on the wall, the shards splattered everywhere. He leaned over, gripping the armchairs firmly, as if it was the only thing that prevented him from breaking Kitrina’s skull in half.

— They got my mother hostage Kitrina! I have no choice!’’

Her heart stopped. She sat down, shaken.She must admit She expected anything but that.

— Who?’’ Kitrina muttered, with compassion in her voice.  
— Galavan.’’  
— How... Why... You... Why didn’t you tell me? How long this has been going on? I could have done something! Where is she? Where’s Gertrud?’’

Tears filled up his eyes.

— I don’t know.’’  
— What is he asking?’’  
— Play villain, so he could take the Hero’s part. Made me murder Janice Caulfield.’’

Miss Kyle breathe slowly, trying to focus.

— Right... I understand the whole ‘’remove the competition’’ plan and the manipulation. But the massacre? Wasen’t that a bit... Too much? There was a hell of a pile of bodies back there. Looked like the holocost all over again.’’  
— I did not sponsor the killing. Galavan probably want them to think it was me, but it wasen’t. I swear on my mother’s head.’’  
— I believe you.’’

Oswald sobbed. All of a sudden, he seemed very fragile, hopeless. Like a child. All this power emanating from him earlier was gone. She got closer, to comfort him.

— We’ll need the list of everyone that attended the conference. Find a witness if there is one. Right now you need to focus on your mother. Leave the rest to me, I’ll make sure to restore your reputation. Galavan will pay for this.’’  
— Butch got a list of everyone that worked in Janice Caulfield’s party. You can start with that. And I need you to fix that shipment problem at the docks. Now is not the time to lose money and territory.’’  
— Agreed. You can count on me.’’


	5. Seeking Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by KitrinaFalcone and Kittybird

— Sorry, Gentlemen. I need to speak with Miss Kyle. 

They looked down at her and laugh. 

— And we are sorry to tell you that it won’t be possible for you. It’s a private club. You can’t enter like that.   
— It is important! She would want to hear about it. Well, I think.

One of the men left inside. Kaelee was terrified. Those men were really unfriendly to her. She knew they were bad guys. She didn’t expect them to be teddy bears but they looked like they were going to beat her to death. The man quickly came back. He was smiling. 

— Miss Kyle can’t receive anyone for the moment. I suggest you to leave, now. 

Kaelee looked at the man. He was really taller than her and in a better shape. There was no chance she would fight him and win. She sighed but didn’t move. She has to speak with that woman. 

— I must insist. I need to talk to her.   
—Maybe you do, but you won’t. That is my final word, young lady. Now leave before I get mad.   
—Call her. Ask her to come. We will see.   
—Ok now that’s enough. Leave. 

Kaelee sighed again then turn around, pretending to obey. Suddenly, she ran to the club’s door, rolling on the ground to avoid them. The first punch made her dizzy. She felt on her knee. Tears fled from her eyes. She tried to stand up but then received a second hit. She curled up on herself. 

With extreme caution, Kaelee cast a healing spell. The pain disappeared and she could breathe normally. Her mouth was still filled with the taste of blood but there were no more injuries. She was about to use a fighting spell against them when she heard the sound of a car. Her opponents seemed to temporarily forget about her. What was going on? Slowly, she sat and pushed herself in retreat, in hope they would not hurt her more. Then, she followed their gaze. There she was: Gotham’s Queen. Kitrina Kyle. 

Kitrina got out of the car. Still pissed as hell, closely followed by Eilean. She immediatly notice the gathering at the entrace and she is in no mood for bullshit. 

''Can someone tell me what the actual fuck is going on!'' She hiss at them, reading to stab anyone who would displease her with their answer. 

''The lass wanted to speak with you, Boss. She tried to sneak in. So we're beating her ass up.'' One says, with his strong Scottish accent. 

The mob leader looks down with disdain on the girl. Measuring her from head to toe. If she had anything to prove before she lets them finish the work, now was the time.

Taking advantage of the men’s distraction, the young warlock leaped on her feet. She walked to the beautiful young lady, her agenda in her hand. Kaelee look at Kitrina Kyle with hope of answers. 

— October 18th . Your name was there.   
One of the men made a move in Kaelee’s direction. The warlock girl pushed him back with a magic impulsion. He felt on the ground.

—Hey! I’m not done yet. 

Kitrina looked at the girl with surprise. How did she manage to push him like that? Obviously there was more about that girl than it first appears. Besides, there was a mysterious energy in her eyes expressions. Then, she realised. The date the girl was talking about was the attack day. What if she knew something? 

— What’s your name?   
— Kaelee Hawklight, Miss Kyle.   
— Well, Kaelee, come with me. 

As she followed Kitrina, Kaelee looked at the girl who accompanied her. Her ash blond hairs were littered with pearls and corals’ strands. Her deep blue eyes were staring at her with suspicion. Clearly, that beautiful young lady was a downworlder too. Her warlock identity was no longer safe with her. The magic trick she used with the boys would not be unaware. 

The girls went upstairs, in Miss Kyle’s office. As she entered, she took a deep breath. There was no way out now.


	6. One-to-one (Kitrina)

Kitrina sat down at her desk upstairs, closely followed by Eilean and the feathered newcomer. Kitrina's blood was boiling in her veins, the last three days were a real nightmare. With the accusations upon Oswald, Selina’s stubborn behavior and the war game between herself and her sister Sofia, she had but little time to rest, if any. She has been known throughout the city for her temper in the last two years or so, but her patience has never been this short, nor have she been so irritable. She was starting to understand how Oswald could so easily kill people on an emotional outburst. Day after day, she was becoming more and more like him. Angry and pitiless. 

Eilean was standing beside the doorframe, waiting for an order. She looked suspicious, clearly, she didn’t trust her. 

‘’-You can go now. Make sure the girls are efficient in their rehersal. We’re welcoming the Yakuza tonight.’’ 

Eilean noded and closed the door as she left, giving her boss that ‘be carefull’ look. 

She sighted, leaning back into her chair and poured herself a glass of Absinthe, placing a cube of sugar upon the perforated spoon and then watched it burn slowly. She raised her eyes to the girl. She seemed uncomfortable, still standing in the middle of the room, not sure whether she was allowed to move or speak. 

‘’-You may take a seat. Would you like a Green Fairy?’’ 

She approached carefully, tucking back her hair behind ear. She was shy, fazed even. 

‘’-No thank you.’’ She replied with a surprizing confident voice. Sweet, yet strong. It made Kitrina smile. 

‘’-So, what are you doing here. What can I do for you?’’ Miss Kyle asked her, crossing her fingers before her, her elbows resting on the desk. 

‘’-Well I... Like I said, we had this appointment on october 18th. I was wondering if you could tell me more as to why...’’ 

Kitrina furrowed her brow. 

‘’-You know you sound incoherent right now, don’t you? You are asking ME why you had an appointment with me three days ago. An appointment, I presume, you booked on your schedule yourself and where you never showed up, is that what you are asking?’’ 

‘’-Why, yes... I kinda don’t remember that.’’ 

‘’-What proves me it is your agenda?’’ 

‘’-I...’’ 

Kitrina could see Kaelee was confused, but then that little spark she saw earlier, the one that made her so interesting, came back. 

‘’-Look, I seem to suffer from short term memory loss. Even though I try very hard, I don’t remember October 18th. All I know is that I was on my way to see you but something kept me from it. If you don’t trust me, why did you stop those men from killing me. If I seemed like such a waste of time, why did you invited me before you?’’ 

There she was. the spirited woman she wanted to see. 

‘’-You don’t remember what happened on October 18th at all you say.’’

‘’-No ma’am.’’ 

Kitrina took a copy of October 18th Gotham Gazette and slammed it on the desk. 

‘’-That’s what happened that day and that’s why I let you speak to me right now. You see, Mr. Penguin is innocent and I am looking for proof.’’ 

Kaelee looked at the newspaper. Her hands were now shaking as she saw the front page of that day. An attack? Why couldn't she remember ? 

‘’- oh dear... What...what happened there?’’ 

Kaelee knew there was something wrong. Something she forgot and shouldn't have. 

‘’-I can see by the look in your eyes you are not faking it. Someone might have done something to you so you woudn’t give me the informations. We must make you remember. And I must warn you; I have many ennemies and from now on, you are not safe anymore. If any of them saw you come to me, they’ll take for granted you gave me what I needed. What happened is all written there. It was a massacre, in plain day before the city hall. Now, are you with me or not? I want to know if I can trust you if we are to work together. I will not tolerate any less than true Loyalty and Respect.’’ 

Kaelee nodded. She wanted to know who did it. She had to understand what happened that day. 

‘’- I...I wanna find out. I'll work with you. But... I should warn you too. Not only you and the mafia have secrets. There are some you may not be ready to hear.’’

Kitrina squinted, not sure of what she was meaning by that. She lifted her head gracefully, crossing her arms on her chest. 

''-Whatever secrets you hold, speak now and you shall have a place in my Family, be you worthy of it.'' 

Kaelee took a deep breath. ‘’How can I tell that to Gotham's Queen without loosing my credibility?’’ she thought. She looked right into Kitrina's eyes and said: 

‘’-I'm a warlock.’’ 

The club manager must admit, she was expecting anything but that. She kept silent, taking a few sips of her Absinthe. Blinking twice, staring at the liquid, she managed to drink it all at once. 

‘’-Now I’m ready. You are a what?’’ 

Kaelee smiled as she saw kitrina's reaction. When she asked her again, Kaelee snapped her fingers and the Absinthe glass was full again. 

‘’-I'm a Warlock, Ma'am. I can do magic.’’ 

Kitrina stoped breathing for a moment. Then tried to remain calm. She took the glass, looking all around it, under it, in it. Looking for a catch. But she coudn’t figure out the trick. 

‘’-So... What else can you do? Sure, filling up my cup can come in handy, but I’d like you to be more specific on your... abilities.’’ 

She had to stand on her guard and not freak out. Clearly, there was a logical explanation and she didn’t want her to feel like she didn’t believe her. Kitrina needed Kaelee to trust her, so she could be sure she wasen’t manipulating her in any way. Make her think she had it all under control, keep her head cool. 

Kaelee smiled at me. She knew mundane shouldn't know about the Shadow world. But there was something that made her feel confortable to tell. Anyway. Magnus Bane was known as a warlock for a long time now and it was ok to everyone. People usualy not believed him. Kaelee expected the same from Kitrina but, as she promised to be honnest, she had to be. 

‘’-I'm a healer, and a good one, Ma'am.’’

Kaelee sighted.

‘’-Look. I know it may seems completly crazy to you but you asked me to be honnest and I did. I could have big trouble because of that. We are not suppose to tell the mundanes about our existence. But since we are going to work together, you would have find out anyway.’’ 

Kitrina scratched her head. This was going to be a long evening. 

‘’-Tell me all about it. I want to know everything. Let’s start with that word you use: ‘Mundane’.’’


	7. All the stories are true?

-Mundane. 

Kaelee never liked that word. She didn’t want to be like those Nephilims who felt superior to everyone because of their angel blood. 

-It’s the word that designed people like you. I mean normal human being. 

Kaelee waited for Miss Kyle’s reaction. She didn’t reply, so Kaelee continued. 

\- I’m a warlock. I’m...I’m not human. Well...not completly human. I’m half demon, a quarter human and a quarter Nephilim. 

She could see that her interlocutor was now lost. Too much informations at a time. 

-Sorry, I forgot that this is all new for you, Ma’am. Well. There are the humans. Like you. But there are also other creatures. Angels, demons, fairies... they all exist. To fight the demons, the Angel gave their blood to some human, so that they could protect the others. Those are the Nephilims, the Shadowhunters. They are half angel, half humain. I’m a Warlock. It means I’m half demon. The thing is that the other part of me is not completly human, since my father had angel blood. 

Kitrina grew up in a very religious household, but always felt rebelious regarding her own faith. That woman before her was now talking about live Angels and Demons. Should she laugh at her? Give her a one way trip to Arkham? Or perhaps... Perhaps give her the benefit of the doubt. After all, no one believed her about the Court of Owls and their Immortal Talons. Who knows? Legends might be true... 

-You say you are half demon. Does it mean you are evil? Am I making a deal with the Devil?

Kaelee smiled. 

-I don't think there is such thing as THE Devil. There are demons more powerful than others of course. My mother, should I call her like that, wasn't a great demon. A shapeshifter she was. She tricked my father and here I am. 

-Does it happen often? Demons and angels having offsprings together. It seems sureal from my teachings. 

-No...it doesn't. Shadowhunters and demons can't have children. The runes,the angelic symbol they have are made to kill demons.  
Kaelee looked down, with a sad smile before she continued. -My father was ripped from his rune that's why I survived. He died right after he met that shapeshifter. 

\- I'm sorry. Said Kitrina, with little to no empathy in her expression. I wish I never knew my parents. But I imagine it can be painful. 

-Thank you. I never knew him but he was killed for no good reason and I hate those who did that. The Clave is just a pain in the ass to every downworlder like me. 

Her eyes sparkled with anger, and for a second, they turned golden, before getting back to their normal blue color. 

Kitrina noticed the golden shade in Kaelee's eyes. 

''-Curiouser and curiouser...'' She whispered. ''Very well. Let's say I believe you. What about now? Do you pledge yourself to me and my family. Will you be our Warlock healer?'' 

At this point, Kitrina woudn't take a no as an answer.

Kaelee smiled at her. Of course Miss Kyle did not completly believed her. How could she ? 

-As for my loyalty to you I thought it was already clear. I do pledge to you. 

At that moment, Kaelee couldn't explain the fire she felt inside her very heart. 

-I'm yours, Miss Kyle.

The Queen of Gotham smiled back. 

''Just what I wanted to hear.''


	8. The secret behind the pearls (Kitrina)

Eilean was sitting at Kitrina's table. The girls seemed less concentrated on their task since the attack on the City Hall. They were afraid. 

The ash-blond haired woman coudn't keep herself from making a soft derisive laughter, thinking ''-they have every reason to be afraid, but only if they keep doing a shitty job like that. Mr. Penguin wasen't the only freak in town. They don't know Kitrina like I do.'' 

She then saw Kaelee making her way to the exit. She pursed her lips with anger and furrowed her brows before climbing up the stairs to my office. 

I heard knocking on the door. 

''-You may come in.'' I said, not lifting my eyes from my desk. 

Eilean closed the door behind her, leaning against it apathetically. 

''-Did it went well?'' 

I nodded, still not looking at her. She then sighted, walked across the room and placed both hands on each side of my desk, now leaning slightly over it. 

''-And... May I ask you what she wanted?'' 

I took a deep breath and lifted my head, making myself comfortable on my chair. 

''-She want to help us to disculpate Mr. Penguin.'' 

''-How could she possibly help? She dosen't look like a mobster at all.'' She replied, taking a seat. 

''-We seem to have common ennemies. She wants to join the Family and I am willing to give her a chance. But indeed, she have yet to prove herself.'' 

''-Why would you trust someone you don't know with such an important task?'' 

''-There is something about her. Something in her eyes... She's... Different. Last time I had that feeling about someone, he ended up King of Gotham. I am no fool to trust her, I simply trust my guts.'' 

''-If you say so... I hope you are right. But, if I may, she seems suspicious to me.'' 

I joined my hands on the table. 

''-That's why you will be keeping an eye on her. What makes you think we shoudn't trust her?'' 

''-I don't really know... She just seems strange to me. There's something weird about her...'' 

I tilted my head on the side, attentive. 

''-So it's just a feeling you got, then. Just like me. It's nothing about the way she looks. Obviously, feathers in someone's hair woudn't be strange to someone with pearl adorning hers, right?'' 

''-My pearls? Is it so strange that I put pearls in my hairs? If you're talking about her... feathers... It's just adding to all her weirdness.'' 

Seeing Eilean's agressive attitude, I coudn't help myself but give her a crooked smile. 

''-I think it look quite lovely on you both... It gives you a mysterious side, if not magical. Don't you think'' 

I changed position again, resting on my elbow and pressing my chin against my knuckles, bearing a broad smile. Calculating her every reaction and had fun doing it. 

''-Magical? Why? … You mean cute, right?'' 

Eilean seemed to notice I was making fun of her and rolled her eyes, relaxing in her chair. 

''-Of course... Of course. Magic isin't real after all, is it?'' 

Eilean chuckled. 

''-If magic existed, even a little, don't you think we would be able to see dragons in the sky and have live mermaids drowning cheating men? That would be too great if magic was real.'' 

''Well, I had quite the chat on the subject with her actually. I wasen't sure wether I should believe her or not, but she does believe it. She's a nice illusionist, fooled me by filling up my cup just by snapping her fingers. Even though it's not real, her stealth might prove handy.'' 

''- What kind of things did she tell you? And, maybe she hypnotized you... Or somehting like that. Well... Who would be able to fill up a glass just by snapping their fingers?'' She paused. ''That would make her... what... a Warlock?'' 

I tried to keep my face straight as I heard that same word from a second person in the same evening. Eilean knew something... 

''-I am not so easy to manipulate, Eilean. Nor to be lied to.'' 

''-I know that very well, but... Again, there is something wrong about her. I just know... I'm just giving my advice. You do whatever you want with it. You're the boss.'' 

''-Thank you for your concern, I will keep that in mind.'' 

Eilean stood up to leave the room, but before she could pass the doorframe I added : 

''-There's a whole Downworld here in Gotham that we are not aware about. They are ruling in shadow and watches all the time. They watch us at our hearths, they watch us in our beds. It's time someone dare to speak out. Oswald is the King now and he will remain. I make it my task.''  
She turned around slowly and frowned. 

''-A... Downworld...? She... She told you about a downworld? And what would it be?'' 

I stood as well, approaching her and took her hands into mine, whispering to her ears.

''-What she said matters not. What I know, what I saw with my own eyes does. And I've never said a whispered word of it, fearing I would be looked upon as crazy. But it did happen, and that's why I let myself be skeptical. The legends are true, Eilean. The Court of Owls has sentensed me to die.'' 

''- The Court of Owls? Who are they? Why would the do that...?'' She paused again. ''What can I do?'' 

I stared into her eyes. 

''-Start telling me what YOU know.'' 

''-What do you mean? What could I know...?'' 

''-Oh c'mon! You know something... Tell me right now what it is. If you tell me there is nothing, I will believe you. You woudn't dare lie to me, would you? We are friends. Friends are loyal to each other.'' 

Eilean seemed surprised and torn apart... 

''-Well... I... don't know... I don't want to lie to you! You are my friend and I will always be loyal to you. Always. I can't tell you there is nothing. But I can't tell you what it is...''

''-You can't tell me about the Shadow world, that is.'' I replied calmly. 

I wanted to trigger a reaction. Using what Kaelee told me earlier. I wanted to see her side of the story. This conversation was suddenly becoming somehow unreal. 

''-Yeah... I can't tell you about... THAT.'' She looked down. ''-I'm sorry.'' 

I placed a hand over her shoulder. 

''-Thank you for your honnesty.''


	9. Lovely bath

Kaelee appeared back at Magnus. Sitting on the couch, he was obviously worried. She smiled at him, in excuse. She let her bag on the floor and moved to her room. Chairman meow jumped from his master’s knees and followed her. The young warlock took all her stuff and, still followed by the cat, returned to the the living room. Magnus was now standing, a glass in his hand. 

— C’mon Magnus, don’t give me that look. I’m no child.   
— Where did you go ?   
— You perfectly know, I felt your tracking. 

Hidding his guilty smile behind his glass, Magnus nodded. 

— Right...what were you doing there, then?   
— Asking questions, nothing else.   
— Kaelee, those people, they are dangerous. You don’t know what you are doing.   
— Maybe I do. I know Gotham, I know its rules. And I’m not that easy to hurt.   
— Don’t be so confident, Birdie.

The young girl exhaled and stared at Magnus. 

— I’m not a bird! You may have known my father but you don’t know me, Magnus. Besides, I do what I want.   
— You are so stubborn. Just like Edwin was.   
— I never met the guy ok. He died before I was born you know.   
— And his last words were to ask me to protect you, Kaelee. 

The girl exhaled. She knew he was right. Not only about Edwin but about Miss Kyle as well. But that blackout scared her more than hanging around with mafia members. She wrote her address on a piece of paper and gave it to Magnus. 

— There are glamours to hide the place but, you should be able to go throught without too much problems. Look...I know you don’t approve my choices but I have to do it, she said before leaving. 

***

Back to her place, Kaelee dropped her bag in the living room. She snapped her fingers to light the torches. Her house, an old manor she borrowed from London was still authentic. No electric lights or warming system. Instead, lovely fireplace prettified almost every room or the four levels house. 

She went to the bathroom and ran the water on. A drop of soap spread a sweet odor of lavender in the room. What a delight it was after that rought day to enter the warm bath tub. With a snap of her fingers, Kaelee lit the fireplace next to her and lost her gaze in the flames’ reflections in the mirror. 

In one evening, her life went upside down. From nobody she now was working with Mafia. How did that happened? Everything started with that attack she couldn’t remember. Wouldn’t it be easier to just get back to the labyrinth with other warlocks to figure this out? Probably not. Otherwise, Magnus would have told her. He was after all one of the most powerfull warlock ever seen. Next to him, she was nothing more than the birdie warlock of Gotham. 

Her warlock senses suddenly woke up. There was someone near the house. Kaelee got out of the water before she got dress. Her wet hairs were now curly and, opening the door, she shivered from the cold wind. She slowly walked near the limit of her magical gate. The glamour was still efficient. She could see the club’s doorman and a couple of the guys she had a fight with. He was obviously looking for her. What did he wants? Nervermind. Just as she was about to turn around, she thought: what if Kitrina sent them? She sighted and crossed the vale. 

— Good evening, gentleman. What can I do for you ? 

She heard them laugh and began to understand they weren’t here on Miss Kyle’s order. 

— There is no reason to fight each other. We are in the same team, now. 

She dodged a hard punch and faced them back. Her fingers started to glow as she decided to fight back. She took a deep breath and pushed the guy next to her. He felt on the ground, knock out. She repeated that dance three times before she first got hit. Her mouth was now filled with the taste of blood. She dodged again, to finaly get hit by another one. She was alone against five of them. She didn’t stand a chance. Should’ve thought about that earlier, she reprimanded herself. The big guy she had pushed at the club, Gabe that was, punched her in the stomach. She hardly fell on the ground, gasping for hair. Kaelee tried to get up but a boot hit her right in the face. The warlock began to panick. She was going to die in there! She snapped her fingers, creating a portal that swallowed them all right to Kitrina’s office.   
The stupefaction gave Kaelee the opportunity to stand up. Her face was now all covered with blood. She looked at Kitrina with a pale smile then, fainted on the floor, at Gabe’s feet.


	10. Ghosts

‘’-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!’’ Kitrina yelled. ‘’Are you guys out of your freaking minds! And how… How did you get in here?! I need explanation. NOW!’’   
She was as shocked as they were. 

Gabe mumbled, trying to speak for his men. 

‘’-We… I… I mean…’’ 

Kitrina stood up from her chair and went to take Kaelee’s vitals before slapping Gabe in the face with all the might she had. 

‘’-You’re lucky she’s alive. Bring her to the couch. She’s your responsibility now. If anything happens to her; if she is in an accident, if she trip in the stairs, if she catch a cold, it’s all on you. If she dies, you die. Is that understood?’’ 

Gabe’s eyes grew wide. 

‘’-Ye… Yes Ms Kyle.’’ 

‘’-Then what are you waiting for. GO! As for you…’’ She spat at the other thugs. ‘’Out of my sight.’’ 

They ran off as fast as they came. Kaelee was beginning to regain consciousness. Kitrina went to get her a glass of water. 

‘’-Welcome back to the living.’’ She said, giving her the cold drink. 

As she woke up, Kaelee felt the pain hit her hard. Her eyes had a hard time to focus. She took the glass Kitrina was holding her, and tries to sit. She sighed as she realise she could not. She took a sip, her hand shaking. 

''-Thanks, Miss Kyle. Sorry...sorry to bother you so late.''

Kitrina took the glass back and placed it on her desk. 

''-What bothers me is to be kept in the dark. Would you care to tell me what happened.''

‘’-well I guess your, your men needed a little revenge’’

Kitrina gave Gabe the Death stare. ''Is that so...''

‘’I guess I deserved it...for what I did to them earlier...’’ She sat and snapped her fingers to calm the pain

Kitrina sat across her, listening carefully. ''And what do you mean by that?''

‘’-I mean that I did use my magic against them to get in the club, just before you arrived. I refused listening to them when they told me I couldn't enter. ‘’

Kaelee winced and looked at Kitrina.

The redhead was looking at Gabe and said calmly. ''Even though that is true, my orders and Mr Penguin's are law. If they had any concern about you, the correct course of action would have been to talk to me first.'' She wakes up and walks towards him. She looked at him from head to toe before punching him in the stomach. ''Never, NEVER play boss ever again, got it?'' 

Gabe winced and gasped for his breath. He did not dare fight back, even though he could have killed her in an instant. She was Penguin's associate, and he understood his mistake. 

''I can't hear you...'' 

He tried to catch his air. 

''Understood, Miss.'' 

''Good. I am very sorry Ms Hawklight for the turning of events. Accept my sincere apologies.''

Kaelee looked at Kitrina with surprise. She was stronger than she looked at first sight. Gabe's anger was so evident that she almost expect him to hit his boss back. Kaelee smiled at Kitrina after she spoke. 

‘’- There is no need for apologies, Miss Kyle. I think this was but a misunderstanding. Thanks you for your concern, though. ‘’

The warlock hoped it could calm the tension between her and the bodyguard. She didn't need an ennemy like him.

The mob boss sighed. ''If you ever change your mind, I'll be right here. Do you need anything? You look like you could use some medical attention.''

Kaelee smiled. 

‘’-Do I look so bad ?’’ She touched her ribs winced and gasped. ‘’Well, maybe. I'm a good healer, but since it's on myself, I can't do it.’’

Kitrina snapped her fingers at Gabe. ''Go get the nurse'' He nodded and left.

‘’-thanks, Ma'am.’’

''-The least I can do. Now... Since you are here... Would you like to discuss about our common, let's say, inconvenience.''

‘’-yes, sure. ‘’

Kaelee frowned. It would not be easy to explain it all but she would try her best. 

‘’-What do you want to know’’

''Any memories back, any news?''

Kaelee sighed. She could not remember anything. Even if she tried she could not. Why? 

‘’-No, still nothing. But...but I must warn you. This will bring big trouble on Mr. Cobblepot’’

''I can imagine. Just how deep into dark water is he?''

‘’-The people that were killed mostly were downworlders. They will come for revenge. With weapons and powers he isn't ready to face.’’

''What should we do?''

‘’-For now, make sure he's well protected. I can cast a protection spell around his house or office. I should do the same with you, Miss Kyle. Since you are associated with him, they might come for you too. ‘’ Kaelee pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘’The downworld is exactly as Gotham right now. A real jungle. Unpredictable.’’

Kitrina nods again, thinking. ''All right. Thank you for your help. I'll be cautious.'' 

Gabe came back with the nurse. He stayed in the doorframe as the old lady began to inspect the Warlock. Kaelee let the nurse inspect her. She knew she would have bruises all over her body. When the nurse touched her ribbs, Kaelee's eyes went golden again. 

‘’-Ouch...’’The glass of water on the desk was suddenly destroyed. ‘’Oh...sorry’’

The nurse jumped and took a look at Kaelee's eyes. She backed away slowly, making the sign of the cross and mumbling in spanish. Kitrina rolled her eyes and shot her in the head. 

''Get her out Gabe... And clean that up. She knew too much.'' 

She shook her head.

‘’-sorry...sorry ma'am.’’

''Don't worry... I suspected her of snitching for my father anyway. The old man may be out of town, but I doubt he can stand being at home, somewhere in the country, and do nothing. He's still around. Watching.'' Her voice faded into a whisper ''Like an owl.'' She stared into empty space

Kaelee didn't understand why but something in Kitrina's voice made her shiver. Like she was speaking of ghosts. Or worst. 

‘’-Well, I guess I'll fix those myself.’’

Kitrina rubbed her face, trying to get her focus back. ''I can have someone drop you at Gotham's General.''

‘’-Nah...No need. Besides, if I did, I would have a hard time to explain them my blood type and all. Thanks though.’’ 

''-Is there something else I can do for you, Ms?''

‘’-No, thank you and sorry for the mess.’’ Kaelee stopped talking and walked near the window. There, she took a small white feather and a small thing, looking like a claw. ‘’-Any animal in your office Miss Kyle?’’

Kitrina became pale as a corpse, she nearly keeled over but gripped to the back of a chair. She sat slowly.

Kaelee moved near Kitrina in a second. 

‘’-You ok Miss? You are so pale. I guess you don't. It means I was right. You need protection.’’ 

Kitrina began to quote ''Beware the Court of Owls that watches all the time, Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth; they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head.''

‘’-The court of Owls? You mean that old Gotham Legend?’’

Kitrina looks at her with terror in her eyes. ''You said it yourself... All the legends are true.''

‘’-You got a point...but...this looks more like a cat’s claw than an Owl’s claw. As for the feathers, it might be.‘’ Kaelee snapped her fingers filling her boss glass. ‘’Did you do anything to attract them? If I may ask’’

The leader started to pace nervously. ''I've seen them before. They sent the Talon for me, more than once. Everytime I would fight back, but he is... Immortal. I only turn my gaze away but a mere moment... And he disapears into thin air. All because of that file... They are the key, I just know it. I can feel it...''

‘’-The key? The key to what?’’

‘’-To the Waynes murder!’’ 

Kaelee looked at her with surprise. ‘’-So you think the court his behind it! Well, that would make sense.’’ She carefully looked at the feather. There was something strange about it. ‘’Well, if you are right, you may be in bigger trouble that I first thought.‘’ She gave Kitrina a freaky cold stare. ‘’The feather is full of magic. The owls are downworlders.’’


End file.
